This invention relates to transition metal poly(benzodithiolenes). In one of its more particular aspects, this invention relates to a process for producing transition metal poly(benzodithiolenes).
Metal dithiolenes are of significant interest in the fiel of solid state physics because of their stability at room temperature and in the atmosphere and because they exhibit a number of stable oxidation states containing open shell molecular orbitals. The latter are essential for achieving highly conducting systems. In addition, coordination complexes containing open shell molecular orbitals are potentially useful as organic ferromagnets and heterogeneous catalysts for hydrodesulfurization and coal liquification.
Maleonitrilodithiolato (mnt) complexes have been investigated, because they are readily prepared and the cyano substituents are sterically unencumbered, allowing a maximum intermolecular overlap. Highly conducting solids based on the nickel triad complexes of mnt: EQU N.ident.C--C(S)--C(S)--C.ident.N
have been reported in J. A. McCleverty, Progr. Inorg. Chem., 10:49 (1968). Complexes based on tetrathiafulvalenes have been disclosed by E. M. Engler et al., in "Molecular Metals", W. E. Hatfield, Ed., Plenum Press, N.Y., p. 31-34 (1979). Polymeric forms of such complexes have been a long sought goal. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,857 poly(metal)tetrathiafulvalene tetrathiolate polymers having utility in antistatic agents and as conductive coatings are disclosed. None of the compositions previously known, however, displays the combination of chemical, physical, electrical and magnetic properties desired for many solid state physics applications.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide polymeric compositions having desirable chemical, physical, electrical, and magnetic properties.
Another object of this invention is to provide solid compositions useful as conductive polymers, ferromagnetic and anti-ferromagnetic polymers, electrodes for fuel cells and heterogeneous catalysts.
Another object of this invention is to provide a facile method for preparing such compositions.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the course of the following detailed description.